This invention is directed to extension cords and more particulary to the attachment means for interconnecting lengths of heavy duty extension power cords for temporary use in building construction and the like where the power source is distant from the work site.
Typical connectors for this use can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,023,394; 3,148,930; 3,183,474; 3,945,702 and 4,173,383. As can be readily understood, all of the noted connectors are cylindrical in configuration with a generally circular cross-section.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,605,059 and 4,199,207 generally teach the interconnecting of the typical connectors discussed above and the specific similarly configured connectors of the referenced patents.
There is no doubt that this general type of power cord interconnector has found great acceptance in the electrical art as a safe means electrically to interconnect extension power cords and the like.
The safety of personnel working in the generally area of an extension cord using the prior art inter-connectors although protected from electrical injury are not protected from tripping and falling or the like when inadvertently stepping on a cylindrical power cord interconnect which is caused to rotate throwing that person off balance. A power cord interconnect that will not rotate when inadvertently stepped on should find wide acceptance in the building trades and other arts.